Nessie is her own person: Updated
by MadisonTb
Summary: Renesmee's life is so perfect, but maybe too perfect. Edward is having trouble letting her grow up. Jacob and her are madly in love. And unexpected events lead Nessie to a melt down that could endanger them all! Better then it sounds! Read please! Mwauh
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER!

Conversation between Stephenie M. And me. (Not real)

MadisonTB: So Stephenie… What have you been up too?

Stephenie: Oh nothing, Basking in my glory.

MadisonTB: Well you deserve it, twilight is great!

Stephenie: Thanks!

MadisonTB: I was thinking, well since you already have so much….

Stephenie: Go on….

MadisonTB: Can I own a smidge of twilight? PLEASE!

Stephenie: Um… No.

MadisonTB: Not even a millifraction?

Stephenie: No.

MadisonTB: Well there you have it! I don't even own a millifraction of Twilight or the characters!

**~Chapter 1~**

"Mom…" I dragged my lifeless body out of bed, accidentally falling in the process. If only Mom had been graceful as a human. Or even better, if I hadn't inherited the clumsiness into my human half. Ugh. "Mom!" I called again even louder, where was she?

"I don't want to hear any lip Ness… it's a beautiful day out and the family wants to have some quality time." My mom Bella walked into my room and pulled my curtains open wide, the sun streamed in threw the window, instantly lighting mom up like a Christmas tree.

I put my hand over my eyes as the glare hurt them. "Mom… it's the weekend. I only get to sleep in on the weekends, so please," I made a scoot gesture with my hand, "Shoo." I said, because she didn't budge.

"Don't make me call your father in here…" Mom threatened.

Edward was my dad, he was the best, but not to be crossed and when mom wanted something done, lets just say, it got done.

I kept up my tough look. "Oh so scared…" I giggled as mom got frustrated

"Edward, honey can you come here?" She called out to him.

He was there in a flash.

"Yes, love?" He smiled at her, it looked as if he was looking at an angel that dropped down from heaven.

She just pointed to me.

"Okay, Ness." He flashed to my side and I was up in his arms before I knew it. "Good morning angel. And where are we headed to?" he looked over to Mom.

"The house… we'll let Alice play dress up with her for a punishment for not getting up." She grinned towards me, then flashed to my side and kissed my cheek. "I love you sweetie, good morning, or should I say afternoon." She laughed and rolled her eyes. I think she was spending way to much time with dad. Rolling the eyes, was dad and my thing.

I giggled as dad took off at full speed towards the house, the wind blew my long bronze hair in the wind. My curls would be so tangled when we arrived…. Great

Before I knew it, we were walking in the front door.

Emmett and Rose were the first ones to spot us.

"Hey Half-breed!" Uncle Emmett swooped me up in his arms. I hated when he called me that and he knows it, no wonder he said it anyways.

"Hey Brainless!" I said back, while smiling. "How's your IQ today?"

"Hey!" Emmett complained, he set me down and walked back to rose pouting. He mouthed "I got you."

"Bring it on." I said out loud.

Rose laughed. "Hey sweetie." She embraced me. "Esme just started breakfast, so I'm guessing it will be done in…."

"Two minutes!" Alice appeared at the top of the stairs while interrupting aunt Rose. Then the future seeing fashion pixie jumped onto the stair rail and gracefully slid down into my arms.

"Good morning!" She kissed me on the cheek. "Oh I'm going to have fun dressing you up today!"

"But…." I turned to look at mom. "Mom… please!" I motioned towards Alice as she leapt out of my arms.

"Don't even try it Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Alice interrupted before my mom could get one word out. "I saw your mom sentence you to my closet for a day of dress up, and I'm very excited!" She pulled out her most devastated Puppy dog look and batted her eyelashes. "You would hate to disappoint me wouldn't you?" Again with the sad face.

"Fine!" I turned around and stomped up the stairs with a happy little vampire behind me clapping her hands and jumping up and down. "Ugh!" I sighed as we reached out destination. Alice's closet. Yikes!

Of course this place would appeal to a normal girl, but I'm a tomboy. And my boyfriends a werewolf, I had to keep up with the men, which meant I couldn't be seen prancing around in heels. Though I did secretly dress girly, sometimes, but don't think I would ever let Jacob see me like that. He would laugh.

I opened her closet door and gasped, because I had a long day ahead of me, and there was just way to much pink in here to handle!

I don't know why I didn't think of it before, until it hit me.

I knew my only escape, and I knew that my little pixie wouldn't see it because it involved a certain wolf boy.

"Hey Alice?" I said in my sweetest voice possible. "Could you run to the cottage and grab my purse? I bought a new lip gloss the other day and I think the color would look great on you." I paused for a moment. "Its in my purse."

Alice pondered that for a minute and then her face lit up. "Yea sure Nessy! Jazz wants me to go hunting with him later and I would love to surprise him with something new!"

Only Alice could get that excited over a little tube of lip gloss. Though to my knowledge, that lip gloss didn't exist.

I was about to back out of my plan… until I turned around to see Alice was gone. Crap. I only had mere minutes.

I ran to my spare bedroom that the family kept for me at the big house and immediately went to the closet to look for some decent clothes to wear to the reservation. Alice would be far too distracted to look for my future and far too gone to stop me.

I pulled on some denim shorts and a black tank top, quickly running back to Alice's closet to grab my cell phone.

I then opened up Alice's window as far as it could go and leapt out of it, landing perfectly on my feet. I didn't waste time taking off into the forest as I ran to the Quileute border. Alice couldn't stop me then.

The werewolves still didn't like the idea of true vampires on their land, but I was an exception. Not only because I am Jacob's imprintee, but also because I am still half human. Technically I am only seven. But I am physically seventeen. Maybe that's why dad didn't like me dating Jacob. Too him I was still only a kid. Mom wasn't that excited about it either, but after we sat down and had a talk, and when I say a talk I mean "The talk", she gave me her blessing. If only dad would have been that accepting.

I shook my head as I ran. Dad liked Jake, even loved him, but that didn't mean he wanted him dating his little girl. I often found him excusing himself from the room when I pecked Jake on the lips. The real problem was, I am not a little girl anymore. I am not baby Renesmee anymore, and I want to be allowed to grow up. _No wait. I need to be allowed to grow up. _

I could sense the tension as I approached the invisible treaty line. I found myself constantly looking back, checking for an angry mob of vampires chasing me. But no one was there. I knew I would just have to face them when I got back, and I definitely wasn't looking forward to that. Dad would be pissed.

I sighed in relief as my feet touched on the other side of the border. I was safe,_ for now._

I could smell werewolf. I didn't have the exact same reaction that my family had for the Quileute boys scent. I found it intriguing and homey. Aunt Rose said it was familiar with the smell of a _"wet dog"_. I laughed quietly. Seven years down the road and Rosalie was still harping on the "dog" jokes.

Though my Jacob wasn't exactly innocent in this subtle war either. I was constantly hearing dumb blonde jokes, and having to fake enthusiasm so he would drop it and move on to something else, like eating. Boy could that man eat! I swear Billy must go hungry most of the time with how much Jake shovels into his mouth, just at a single sitting!

I missed Jake. I hadn't seem him in so long, it was killing me. I had been grounded the last two days from Jake. Consequences of dad walking in when Jake and I were lying on me bed. We weren't doing anything we shouldn't be. But I guess that sent poor old dad over the edge.

I was practically itching with anticipation as I walked up to the Black residence and shyly knocked on the wood door. I stood there awkwardly waiting for someone to answer it. I finally exhaled as I heard foot steps headed towards the door, and not the squeak of Billy's wheel chair. I love Billy, but I wanted time alone with Jake.

"Who is it?" I heard my wolf call from inside. He knew who it was, he could smell me.

I decided to play along.

"House Keeping… Do you need a towel?" I squealed.

He flung the door open with a huge grin plastered on his face. "No, but my bed sure needs some paying attention too!" He laughed and leaped off the porch step before he grabbed me up into a bone crushing hug. "I love you." He murmured into my ear. Then he set me down gently.

I used my dads line. "That's why were here." I whispered as I pulled his face down to my level and locked his warm soft lips to mine. I pulled away just a centimeter and spoke against his lips. "And just for the record. I love you too."

He held me in his arms for a moment. "So what are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to come see you today. Or did I get it mixed up?" He asked.

"No, no." I ranted. "I just missed you." He could tell that I was lying.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows in an accusing way.

"Okay, okay." I looked down at the ground. "I um… Well Alice tried to play dress up with me, so I told a little white lie to get her out of my hair for just a minute, and I escaped." I looked up at him finally. Ready for him to disapprove.

"Impressive. That's my girl!" He high fived me. "So since you are a runaway, it is customary to have all the fun you can, as fast as you can, before you either get caught… Or turn yourself in."

I thought about the wrath I would be getting when I got home. "Or maybe, I will just bunk at your house tonight."

Another huge smile spread across his face. I didn't want it to seem like an invitation to "Contemplate" our relationship, but I really didn't want to go home tonight. _Oh… I would be dead meat. _

Jake shook off his sudden lust and snapped out of it. "That would be cool, I guess we could go see what Seth is up too, that little nerd."

"Okay, cool!" I hadn't seen Seth in what seemed like ages. That happy little punk is one of my best friends. He used to "Baby sit" me multiple times when mom and dad went out, and Jake was running patrols. He was the babysitter that let me get away with murder.

We grabbed hands and walked towards the Clearwater residence. Seth had finally imprinted on a girl and was planning on moving out soon. He had bought a little house on the reservation and his fiancé and him were fixing it up. I was so happy for them, I just hope Jake and I will have a similar future.

I looked up at him, he was so beautiful. He caught my glance and wagged his eyebrows in an alluring way. I burst into laughter. "Dork!" I nudged his arm and giggled some more.

He playfully pushed me and then grabbed me into a headlock while he nooggied my hair.

"Jake!" I squealed as I escaped his grasp. "My hair!" Ugh, I sounded like Rosalie when I said that.

"Ugh, Okay Rosalie." He joked. Wow, he doesn't miss a beat.

We got to Seth's house in record "walking" time, and didn't even bother to knock. Jacob just opened the door and barged right in.

"S…ETH!" Jacob hollered at the top of his lungs, looking in all directions for his pack brother. "Boy, Where in the world are you?"

"In here!" Seth yelled from the basement.

We both scurried threw the small house and ran down the stairs. Seth was standing in front of his plasma screen TV and was playing his new Wii game console, Both birthday gifts from the Cullen's.

"Hey Guys!" He yelled, not looking away from the screen, he was really trying to concentrate.

"Oh hey, Kill zone!" Jacob leaped over the couch and grabbed the second controller. "Add me in bro!"

Crap. We were going to be here all day with this stupid video game playing. Ugh. I hate when Jake plays video games, I just become some background item. Like a pointless family portrait hanging on the wall.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone, flipping it open right away. Great. It was dead. I have a spare charger at Jake's house, though God only knows how long it will be until we go back to his house. And God only knows how many times my frantic family has tried to call me. Like I said before… Great.

I sat there pointlessly watching them play this game. I knew it would be stupid to try to distract Jake or get him to stop playing. He was like a child just entered a candy shop and had unlimited cash.

I tried anyways. "Jake, baby…. Honey?" I cooed. "Sweetie?" Nothing.

I tired another approach. "Oh it is so hot in here, I might just have to take my tank top off," Nothing. "Do you think my chest is big enough Jake honey?" Ugh. Still nothing. What was I going to have to do to get his attention. Strip down, and go stand butt naked in front of the TV? That was out of the question with Seth here.

I went upstairs and looked in the refrigerator. There was a not on the door that read.

SETH,

WILL BE BACK TUESDAY, BILLY HAD A OUT OF TOWN DOCTORS APPOINTMENT. DON'T GET INTO ANY TROUBLE AND THERE ARE MEALS IN THE FRIDGE. LOVE YOU

,MOM

I sighed and looked around until something caught my eye. The liquor cabinet. Nothing pissed Jake off more then the thought of me drinking alcohol. He had an acute smell for liquids and knew when I had fed, so smelling booze couldn't be hard.

I never planned on drinking much. A few sips maybe. Then I would go downstairs and hopefully Jacob would take notice.

I grabbed a bottle and read the front. Smirnoff triple distilled Vodka. I unscrewed the cap and took a sniff, it actually smelt… good. I raised the bottle to my mouth and took a sip, before I knew it I found myself chugging down a good portion. I sat the bottle back in the cabinet and sat down staring at the floor for a good fifteen minutes. Then I made my way to the stairs.

I have never been too clumsy, so I was surprised that I lost balance quickly and tumbled down the whole flight of stairs.

"Mother F.." I started to say but then stopped as I gasped in pain when my ankle protested getting up. Only I could injure myself, even being half vampire.

"Ness!" Jacob was instantly as my side scooping me up into his arms. "Are you okay honey?"

"No!' I whimpered.

He leaned in to kiss my lips when he froze. "Ness, What's that smell?" He leaned farther in a sniffed my breath.

He started shaking uncontrollably with me in his arms. "Why the hell do I smell alcohol on your breath?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Its nothing Jake, Just a sip or…" I instantly squirmed out of his grasp and ran to Seth's bathroom, then continued to puke up my guts.

Most of it was blood from my previous hunting trip, but the rest stung my nose. There was definitely Booze somewhere in there. The smell now repulsed me as I leaned down and threw up some more. That how I learned alcohol does not work well with my system. But oddly I felt fine then. Completely normal.

I guess it was out of my system now. Burned up and the rest in the toilet. I flushed it and went to the sink washing my hands and face. I took my own sweet time in drying off. I didn't want to face Jake. How could I have been so stupid.

I shyly opened the door and walked outside. Jacob stood there, arms crossed, and foot tapping. Shit. I looked at the ground. He had no right to be mad at me. He's not my dad.

"But I am!" I heard a voice that I would recognize anywhere. I looked up to see my father coming down the stairs. His eyes were black as night as he walked over to me.

**TEHE CLIFF HANGER! THANKS FOR READING AND I WOULD LOVE REVIEWS. TELL ME IF IM GOOD, BAD, OR NEED TO WORK ON IT! I WILL DONATE SOMETHING TO MY LOCAL ANIMAL SHELTER FOR EVERY REVIEW I GET! I KNOW, I KNOW, THAT WAS RANDOM. BUT I AM TOTALLY SERIOUS THAT I WILL! ALRIGHT REVIEW FOR THE POOR HOMELESS DOGS AND ME, BECAUSE I WOULD LOVE THAT. ANY IDEAS?**

**THANKS EVERYONE! MADISONTB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: (Funny)- Today I looked in my mail box to find a letter from Stephenie M. (not really) I quickly opened it up and it read…. Dear MadisonTB, No you cannot have twilight. Quit asking, and quit stalking me or I will pursue with legal action. Bye…. I was shocked. Stephenie wrote to me! Oh wait, this letter isn't nice. I frowned. Crap. I guess I don't own twilight or the Characters **

"Oh god…" I murmured.

"That's right Renesmee Cullen, you are in so much trouble!" His face was distraught with anger, if It could be, I'm sure it would be red.

"Dad, Um… Crap. I don't know what I was thinking, it was only a few sips."

His face turned confused and he sniffed the air. "Alcohol…" He whispered as the smells registered with him. "What the hell were you doing drinking alcohol Renesmee?"

"Wait why did you come here?" I asked. Did he really not know about me drinking. Crap. I just gave myself away.

"You ran away without telling me. I was worried."

I looked at Jacob for help, dad caught my desperate glance.

"Jacob, why was my seven year old daughter drinking alcohol, weren't you supposed to be watching her?" His eyes were still black.

Jake held up his hands and backed away. "No sir, don't put this one on me. I had no idea, I was playing a game with Seth and too my knowledge Ness was sitting on the couch behind me." Seth nodded.

Great. No help from them, though it really wasn't their fault. Well… maybe a little bit Jakes, he could have just paid attention to me.

"Listen dad…" I started, though I wasn't quite for sure on what to say. "I'm sorry I came without permission, and I didn't mean to drink alcohol. It just happened. I'm sorry." I tried my sad puppy dog eyes on him, knowing that it pulled on his heart strings.

"Oh no…, no puppy eyes are going to get you out of this one." he grabbed my arm. "Were going home." I sighed, so much for my fun day.

"How did you even get here. I thought you couldn't be on the reservation?" Jacob asked, now he was getting more involved with the conversation. He didn't want me to go home.

"I met Sam at the border, he granted me permission to retrieve _my daughter." Dad simply stated. He kind of exaggerated out the… My daughter thing. He always said stuff like that in front of Jacob. "Now come on Renesmee." He pulled me along with him. _

_Jake was suddenly in front of him. "Wait. Edward, I can watch her. You could just go cool off for an hour or two."_

"_Jacob, I know its hard for you to be away from her. So I am not going to say you cant see her. But she is on house arrest for a few days. You can visit, Hell, you can ride over there with us right now." He looked at Ness. "But that dosent excuse your actions. Just wait till your mother hears."_

_I shuddered. Boy would I hear it from mom._

_Jake said a quick good bye to Seth and walked out the door following dad and I. I didn't say a word as I climbed into the back seat next to Jake. I did leaned into him and sniffled into his chest. He wrapped his long russet brown arms around my body and snuggled me close. _

_Dad was already speeding at about 123 Mph when we crossed the treaty line. I don't know how long it took us to get home, but I was asleep when we pulled up to the house. Jake was still holding me, and was also close to drifting off. _

"_Ness, angel. Wake up, were home." He whispered into my ear. _

_I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. Oh yay! Were home. Before I even had my door open my mother was there. Oh god. _

"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" She screeched. "You had me so worried young lady! And oh, are you so grounded!" I leaned into her for a hug. _

"_I love you mom, I'm sorry." I whispered into her ear as she embraced me. I could feel her stiffen as she caught the smell of alcohol. _

"_Why does she smell like alcohol?" She turned towards my father. _

_He was still clearly angry. "Don't ask." He grimaced and then flashed to my mothers side, kissing her on the cheek immediately. "I missed you love." _

_She couldn't help but smile. "I love you." _

"_As do I." He smiled back, I started to walk away when dad caught my arm. "You are to go straight to your room missy." _

_I looked over at Jacob and winked. "Hm… I think I can be grounded to room." I grabbed my wolfs arm. "Come on Jake." _

"_Wait!" Dad yelled and was immediately in front of us. "Very funny Ness. You know the rules, No Jake in your bedroom."_

_I sighed. "Please Dad…." I did my puppy eyes. _

"_No Renesmee." He looked at Jake. "I'd like a few words with you Jacob." _

_Uh oh. _

"_Sure Edward." He walked off in the direction of our backyard with my dad. _

_I hurried threw the house and went upstairs right away. My bedroom was at the back of the house and I had a balcony that looked over the backyard. I was very quite as I listened in on the conversation. _

"_No Edward, its not like that." Jake kept saying._

"_Jacob, Nessie is only seven years old too me. Though she looks like she's seventeen, shes's still a little girl in my head." He growled. "And keep your paws off her." _

"_I told you its not like that. We haven't even… Well you know." _

"_Good. Keep it that way, because I will know if that changes." He tapped his forehead exaggerating his super natural power. "And it better not." _

"_I respect Ness way too much Edward. You should know that." Jacob being the smartass that he is tapped his own forehead. _

_Dad snarled. "Just keep it in your pants boy!" he shied away, trying to rid of Jacob's thoughts. "Do you understand me?"_

"_Yea Edward. I do." He agreed. _

"_And you Renesmee?" Dad looked up at me. I gasped. I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head and turned to go back inside. _

"_Can I bunk here tonight?" I heard Jake ask. _

"_Yea, You can use the guestroom." Dad said._

_I sighed as I plopped down on my bed. I wasn't tired. How did my day go from bright and shining, to Alice's closet, to La push, too grounded. It was stupid to drink alcohol, and I shouldn't have. _

_Why was dad all of a sudden talking to Jacob about our relationship. What business of it was his anyways?_

"_Its all of my business." Dad said threw my door. He knocked. "Can I come in?" _

_Ugh. I hated his mind reading abilities. They are so annoying. At some points I wished I could shield him like mom can. _

"_What ever." I let him come in. _

_He laughed. "Oh my mind interfering is that annoying?" _

"_Example A."_

_He laughed again. "Ness, Its all of my business when it comes to you and Jake. That will never Change. But if you guys plan on having a committed relationship in the future. Then he will do it right and court you." _

_Oh god, that is so old fashioned. I sighed. _

"_Be that as it may, it's the right way to have a relationship, I did it with your mother." _

_Oh shit, he heard that. _

"_Ness language, Your mother and I raised you better then that." He corrected. _

_I had to learn to control my thoughts around him. And when its about Jake._

"_Dad you don't have to worry about Jake and I." _

"_I know that." _

"_Well then why can't Jake come up and hang out in my room. If you really trusted me, then you would allow that." I pondered. _

"_Ugh. I trust you Ness, Its Jake that I don't think can control his… impulses." He sighed. "Maybe tomorrow. But you need to get some sleep. You had a rough day, and Carlisle isn't for sure on how your system will clean the alcohol out of your body._

_I nodded as he pulled my sheets back and helped tuck me into bed. It was very common for me to sleep in the big house. It felt homey. Probably even more then the cottage felt. I liked being surrounded with family. And with that thought, Dad turned off the light, closed my door and I drifted off to sleep. _


End file.
